


The Tickle of Marble

by MadLights



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Comfort, Draenei Female, F/M, Fluff, Lightforged Male, One Shot, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadLights/pseuds/MadLights
Summary: An ancient Draenei female is forced to reflect upon her own doubts after a very sweet kiss.





	The Tickle of Marble

The hammer strikes the chisel, small rocks fly in a tiny cloud of dust. _Imperfection._ The word sticks in Nataliah's mind, and she forces herself to cease the work, setting the tools down on a small table next to the nearly finished statue. Now was not the time to continue working on a project that required so much, not when her mind was transfixed upon one thing. She gives her head a shake, her lips sigh, and she turns to her nearby friend, pausing in silence, carefully choosing her words.

"It tickled, Heat. It tickled and... how to describe such a wonderful thing?" She asks, clearly not expecting an answer from the burning elemental. 

The lights from her candelabras grow dim, but with a pleading glance to her elemental, they glow brightly once more, as does the creature's body. She begins to pace around the now well-lit cavern that she decided to make her home in, with the 'walls' nearly invisible as they fade into shadows at the edge of the light. Back and forth she walks, pausing her movements only long enough to continue speaking, but she unable to find the words, instead giving a sigh and continuing on her walk.

_Why me? There never was anything too special, the stones are what I draw the power from. Is it my beaut- No, don't kid yourself, Nataliah. Age? Experience? Unlikely, no way in Hellfire. The way I brush my hair- Stop grasping at straws._

"Why? I forced the feelings away the first time, it wouldn't have been right to lead him on... but now things are different. Everything has changed, Heat. He mentioned our paths diverting, but what did he mean? Have they entwined now?" Her head shakes, and she runs her fingers over her lips, as if to try and recapture the feeling of the warm kiss. Unbeknownst to her, a nearby tankard of water begins to boil.

The answers do not come to her, despite her pleas. The elemental watches, idle, quiet, and warm. She runs her hands through her hair. _And how do -I- feel about all of this?_ This question is an easy one to answer, and a smile crosses her lips. She steps back over to her statue, admiring her hand-crafted beauty. She doesn't see it, but her elemental actually gives her back a knowing nod.

_Tickled. That's how I feel._

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a very fluffy RP.


End file.
